


Sleepy Confession

by crimson_wake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa confesses to Iwaizumi, who's pretending to be asleep for some peace and quiet, which startles the other. How will it turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Confession

"You're really starting to piss me off, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi growls to his best friend and captain who, as always, is making a fool of himself. The brunette lie on top of the other, his chest pressing against his back as though he were a child harassing his older brother.

"Aw, mean as always Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouts, pinching the boy's cheek. The ace growls and slaps his hand away. He sits up, trying to thrash his childhood friend off of him before he beats him senseless. Luckily, before it gets to that the phone on the other side of the door rings through out the hallway.

"Probably just telemarketers," Oikawa sighs and gets off of the other male without much resistance. "Be right back~" He sing songs before he walks out of the room and down the hall. The wing spiker grunts and lies back down, folding his arms and resting his head on them as a cushion. Iwaizumi can hear the faint but distinct sound of his captain's voice politely turning down someone's offer, likely a Telemarketer like the other had said. He closed his eyes and sighed as he began to question why he was even friends with such a two-faced jerk.

"Stupid Shittykawa, Asskawa, Jerkawa..." He murmured as he hears the other say goodbye on the phone and begin to approach the room with his foot steps growing in volume.

"Iwa-chan- are you asleep?" Oikawa questions, cocking his head to the side curiously since it wasn't like his friend to do such a thing and especially not in his home. Iwaizumi stayed silent, hoping to enjoy the silence if the brunette thought he was asleep. The ladies man pursed his lips before slowly climbing onto the bed, shifting the weight towards him as the bed creaks slightly. "Iwa-chan? Are you really asleep?" He asks again, softer this time. The boy continues to remain silent. Taking this as a sign that his friend truly was a sleep he laid down next to him on the bed as opposed to on top of him like previously. Oikawa gazed at the ace's unusually relaxed face and smiled softly. "Want to know a secret?" The setter hums.

 _'He's still talking?'_ Iwaizumi thinks, irritated. The boy smoothes his hand through the latter's hair and he shivers involuntarily, unused to the sensation on his scalp.

"I love you, Iwa-chan." The brunette confesses with a love struck sigh. The wing spiker could feel all the muscles in his body go tense and he snaps his eyes open and sits up immediately without thinking. His face is flushed red and he's sputtering, unable to make a coherent response. Oikawa looks almost as shocked at his friend's abrupt movements and the fact that he was actually awake the whole time. The captain's face is bright red for several moments but soon turns an ugly shade a green, as if he's about to be sick. "So, y-you heard?" He forces out a nervous laugh as he begins to sit up shakily. Iwaizumi swallows a large lump in his throat and nods with some reluctance. The other male looks as though he's either about to try and laugh it off but they both know it simply can't be played off as a joke.

"I love you too!" The raven haired male blurts out before he even realizes it. The setter's eyes widen but he soon sneers at the other.

"You don't have to force yourself to say that-"

"I'm not, damn it!" He cuts Oikawa off, defending his confession. If he was going to do something like this he would see it to the very end.

"Really?" He questions, suspicious.

"Really." The ace nods, serious now. The lady killer expresses a coy smile on his features as he crawls towards Iwaizumi on all fours.

"Then," He pauses, climbing into his wing spiker's lap with ease as he wraps his arms around his neck. "Can I kiss you?" The boy's face turns an impossible shade of red. He's fully aware of how many girls Oikawa has kissed, if not gone further, but this would be his first.

_Their first._

Without further hesitation he nods, giving the other male his permission. His lips twitched into a smile as he closes his eyes and gently presses his lips against inexperienced ones. Awkwardly, Iwaizumi places his hands on the captain's hips as he's unsure what else to do with his hands. The latter hums approvingly as he tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

When the two pull back, Iwaizumi is breathless considering how inexperienced he was and didn't think to breathe through his nose, Oikawa chuckles at this.

"Ah, you really let me do it Iwa-chan~" The brunette teases happily. The ace can feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he clicks his tongue in mock annoyance and looks away.

"Shut up, Stupidkawa." He mutters. He laughs again and kisses his cheek.

"Can I do it again?" Iwaizumi gives another brief nod before answering,

"Y-Yeah."


End file.
